


[Podfic] To face unafraid the plans that we made

by moonlight_petal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a plan. All she needs is a little festive spirit and probably the power of a God to make Dean and Cas realize their feelings for each other. Christmas is a good start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To face unafraid the plans that we made

**Author's Note:**

> So, as they say, there is a first time for everything and this is the result of my first time recording a podfic. I had a lot of fun and I'm happy that Rhiannyx kindly gave me permission to use her work. Thanks again for that!  
> What's more, I'm aware that this still is far from perfect but I hope you have as much fun listening as I had recording and I seriously hope that me, not being a native speaker, isn't that big of an issue.  
> Other than that I can just say, have fun and comments are appreciated.

[](http://imageshack.com/i/0k2qx9j)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.com](http://imageshack.com)

 _Size:_ 23MB  
 _Length:_ 00:25:39  
 _Format:_ mp3

_Download:_ [ Here](http://download1966.mediafire.com/m5b37d0z7pjg/cb5qjyyccc9tsde/To+face+unafraid+the+plans+that+we+made_end.zip)

If the coded link doesn't work, here's a direct mediafire link, hopefully it'll work from there: http://www.mediafire.com/download/cb5qjyyccc9tsde/To_face_unafraid_the_plans_that_we_made_end.zip

**Author's Note:**

> And at the end a bit of shameless advertising, I'm also on tumblr: http://moonlight-petal.tumblr.com/


End file.
